The present disclosure relates to a non-contact type power transmitting apparatus, a non-contact type power receiving apparatus, and a non-contact type power transceiving apparatus capable of transmitting, receiving or transceiving power in a non-contact scheme.
In order to externally supply power to an electronic device, a power supplying apparatus is required for transmitting power from an external power outlet to the electronic device.
In general, as the above-mentioned power supplying apparatus, a wired-type power supplying apparatus, directly connected to the electronic device through a connector, or the like, is mainly used to supply power to a battery embedded in the electronic device. Alternatively, as in the related art disclosed in the following Related Art Document, power may be supplied to the battery embedded in the electronic device in a non-contact scheme using a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect.
Meanwhile, there may be an issue in which power consumption is increased due to a user demand for a larger screen, and the like, in mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), convertible laptop PCs, and the like. Accordingly, the battery capacity of the mobile device has gradually increased, and as a result, a charging time for charging batteries thereof may be increased due to increased battery capacity.